


No Capitalization

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, an absurd cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This story exists exclusively for Pickett and Groot to meet. Somehow things got a little more complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=487371#cmt487371

“…two decades? Maybe fifteen years…”

Newt was wandering along a busy street when he heard the voice getting steadily louder. 

“Also I think this is Manhattan. Weren’t we going to his place, not the lab?”

Voices do tend to get louder as the beings producing them approach your ears. So why was Newt paying special attention to this one?

“If I find one of them EXTRA EXTRA boys I’ll give you the specific date.”

Newt realized the voice sounded like it was in a tunnel, echoing in multiple directions. As he turned to face the direction it seemed to be located, he happened to step right in front of the source. 

“Hey man, I’m walkin’ here! Get your own sidewalk!”

Newt had never seen anything like it before in his life. He didn’t even have a similar name to describe it as being like. And _clawed, whiskered, walking on two feet, speaking English, voluntarily wearing clothing creature producing iridescent sphere around itself_ was a bit cumbersome. As Newt was mentally listing these characteristics, the creature was stepping aside and about to walk away. 

“Wait!” Newt said, for lack of anything better. 

The creature didn’t wait, and instead continued speaking. It seemed to be to itself, but Newt had a hunch it was to the device on the side of its head. Newt quickly determined that if it had paused when he was in the way once, it would pause if he got in the way again. So he did. 

“Okay, you’re lookin’ right at me. Doubt that’s a coincidence.” 

The creature was at a full stop, as though waiting for an explanation. Newt wasn’t sure what to explain, so he said, “Hello?” 

“Hi. So, you can see me.” 

Newt stumbled through a response of “Yes, yes I can.” Newt pondered what to say next, a bit distracted with part of his mind calculating how quickly he could retrieve his case from his casesitter. After all, if he’d had it with him, Newt probably could have tricked the creature to somehow get it inside. But instead of saying anything Newt found his hand reaching toward the translucent curved wall surrounding the creature. 

“Don’t touch the force field.” The creature glanced away from Newt and said, “The remote invisibility bubble doesn’t seem to work on everyone,” apparently speaking to the gadget again. 

Newt suddenly got a theory, and although it sounded absurd even while thinking it, he asked, “Excuse me if this is incredibly rude, but would you happen to be a patronus?” 

“Am I a what-us? No, I’m a Rocket. _The_ Rocket actually. And–” The Rocket ceased speaking and was staring at Newt’s arm. 

“Oh, that’s Pickett. He’s a bowtruckle.” Pickett had worked his way to Newt’s hand and nodded at his introduction. Which reminded Newt he’d inadvertently been incredibly rude not by questioning The Rocket’s sentience but instead by not introducing himself. “I’m Newt by the way. Newt Scamander.” 

The Rocket had reached a hand to the inner edge of the remote invisibility force bubble field thing, getting as close to Pickett as possible. Surprisingly, Pickett wasn’t shying away, wasn’t backing himself into Newt’s pocket. 

“Pickett,” The Rocket said, much softer and more calmly than his voice had been previously. Like he thought the vibrations could rupture Pickett’s eardrums. “I’d like you to meet a friend of mine.”

Newt considered protesting, because The Rocket’s earlier attitude certainly seemed like the kind you warn small children about, and Pickett was significantly smaller than a child. But then Newt figured Pickett would be fine as long as they stayed together, so he nodded. 

“Hold on,” The Rocket said, and Newt assumed the instruction was for Pickett, because what could he hold on to? The Rocket pressed a button on his head device, then reached through the remote invisibility force bubble field thing and pulled Newt into it. 

Newt felt like he needed to shake himself dry but he wasn’t wet. Pickett was looking at him questioningly, and he just shrugged in return. 

The Rocket said, “Bring me in,” and before Newt could ask for clarification, he found himself slowly disapparating. Of course it probably wasn’t called disapparating, but it was closest thing Newt could think of to describe it. But it did end eventually, and based on the floor’s vibrations under his feet, Newt figured he’d apparated onto a vehicle or ship. Then he noticed a window, and found he had to be several miles above the planet. 

“Um… The Rocket? Where are we?” Newt asked, slightly nervous as to what the answer might be.

“Dude, did he just call you The Rocket?” asked a man who appeared human, although Newt wasn’t sure he could be sure of any species at the moment. “What are you now, a basketball star?” 

The Rocket’s face made a gesture resembling an eyeroll. “You heard the whole thing, you know how it went down.” The Rocket pointed at himself while looking at Newt. “Just Rocket. Not _The_ Rocket. Just Rocket.” 

Newt felt a bit embarrassed, but muttered a quick apology and decided it was a good time to check on Pickett. Wait, where was Pickett? “Where’s Pickett?” Newt asked, trying and failing to not sound panicked. 

“I’m guessing this is Pickett,” the probable human man said, holding his hand out to the back of Just Rocket’s neck. And Pickett just walked right onto it, the traitor. 

“Oh no you don’t Quill! I found him, I get to show him to Groot,” Just Rocket said. Newt mentally assigned the name Quill to the man, but figured he wouldn’t say it aloud in case it was an insult. And what could a Groot be? 

“Relax,” Quill said, apparently testing to see if Pickett was ticklish. “You’re just showing him to me first. Where’d you get this guy, dude?” 

After a moment Newt realized it was his turn to talk, and said “Oh, he’s not a guydude. He’s a bowtruckle. I adopted him from his home tree because it was dying, and–” 

Just Rocket interrupted. “Is he looking for a new home tree? Maybe we shouldn’t introduce him to Groot.” 

“We _have_ to introduce them. Pickett’s little brain will explode and Groot’ll just be Grooting all over the place and boom goes the cute-amite. Am I right or am I right?” Quill didn’t seem to actually be expecting an answer. 

“Okay Newt,” Just Rocket said, “get your buddy and follow me.” 

Newt quickly grabbed Pickett and returned him to his pocket, falling into place behind Just Rocket. The vessel had multiple rooms, and they passed several before entering a large one at the end. Newt thought it might be a kitchen, but stopped theorizing when he saw a beautiful woman with green skin. 

“Oh, hi. I’m Newt. Who are you?” 

Quill had apparently been following him, and whispered into his ear from behind, “I wouldn’t even try man.” 

“Gamora,” she said, and Newt smiled because her voice was lovely. “Might I inquire as to why you are here?” 

Newt found himself speechless, and figured the best way to hide it would be to just pull Pickett out for display. Gamora gasped. 

“Don’t show him to Groot yet, Drax should be here too.” She rushed out of the room and Newt restrained himself from sighing. 

Just Rocket yelled at her, “He’s probably with Groot so just bring them both!” 

Quill helped himself to some mystery food, and once his mouth was full, starting talking. “So Newt. You’re from the ‘20s, right?”

“Well I was born earlier, but that would be the current decade, yes.” 

“Shit.” Quill swallowed, took another bite, then continued once his mouth was full again. “We’ll have to go back and recalibrate the inputs. This is the farthest back we’ve gone, so if the variation is small enough for us not to have noticed in testing, it must get exponentially larger with increased temporal distance.” 

Newt didn’t really have a clue what Quill was talking about, but considered the possibility of multiple time turners being involved. Given the reaction when he mentioned a Patronus, Newt kept this thought to himself. Before he could estimate what he could say without making a fool of himself, Gamora returned with a large, grayish-green man with orange patterns. 

“Groot wasn’t with Drax. Drax, that’s Newt. Newt, this is Drax. Show him your pet.” 

Pickett frowned a bit at the term, so Newt automatically clarified, “Pickett’s not a pet. Pickett is my friend.” Pickett was soon smiling. 

“Hello friend” Drax said, going to pet Pickett. Pickett leaned into it just like a domesticated pet, so Newt would have to tease him about it later. “I believe Groot is pretending to fly while this vessel is in auto-pilot mode.” 

“Dammit,” Quill said. “Well now that you see why he’s needed, could you please go get him?”

Drax calmly stated, “I am not your errand boy, but since we are a team and this is important and you said please, I will run your errand this time.” He turned and left the room.

Just Rocket yelled at him, “Don’t need the speech every single time Drax!” 

“Hold on.” Gamora turned to face Just Rocket. “Although I can see the appeal, you halted the mission for this?”

“It was already halted! I wasn’t the one who incorrectly set the time machine!” 

Newt felt obligated to chime in here. “I’m afraid the fault is mine. I rather blocked Just Rocket’s path, and probably would have continued being an inconvenience had he not brought me here. If there’s a way I can assist in correcting the problem, I’d be glad to.” 

Just Rocket seemed irritated, but that did seem to be his native state. Gamora and Quill were looking at each other, and might have been trying not to laugh. 

Quill said, “I got the last one, you can have this.”

Gamora smiled and said, “His name is Rocket. No Just.” 

“Sorry Rocket,” Newt said, and couldn’t stop himself from adding, “At least now I know you’re male.” 

“Seriously, if you didn’t have a baby baby Groot you’d already be gone.” 

Rocket was probably going to keep ranting but Drax returned. Newt didn’t see anyone with him, but after a moment he heard a small voice close to the floor say “I am Groot?” 

Okay, so Newt finally understood. He crouched down and said, “Groot, this is Pickett.” Newt placed him in front of the latest new creature of the day. Which began… swirling?

“I am Groot!” Groot said, much more cheerfully. Newt watched in wonder as Pickett began to imitate the swirling with a smile. Oh dear, this wasn’t a mating ritual was it? 

“Yeah, dance party!” Quill activated some device and loud music filled the area. He started moving his body in ways Newt felt uncomfortable watching and yet found he couldn’t look away. Definitely a mating ritual, but meant for whom? Ah, the earlier comment and Gamora’s lack of movement solved the puzzle.

Pickett had climbed Groot at some point and was standing on his shoulder. Groot said “I am Groot,” and moved Pickett to the top of his head. Pickett swirled again.

“That makes sense,” Rocket said, pointing at the pair. “Leaves do generally go on top.” 

Drax had made his way over to Newt and asked, “Does your friend require any sustenance? Is he getting enough carbon dioxide?” 

Newt shook his head, quickly noted that move might not be sufficient, and added, “No, he’s fine. In fact, if your Groot wants to teach him the auto-pilot thing, that might be a good way for the rest of you to get back to your mission.” 

Before anyone could approve or disapprove the plan, Groot yelled, “I AM GROOOOOOOT!” and ran away. 

“Aw,” Quill said, turning off the music. “I was hoping for more.” 

Drax asked, “You are aware of our mission?”

“Well, only that you have one,” Newt responded. But then, for the sake of full disclosure, amended, “And that it involves time manipulation… and a remote invisibility force bubble field thing.” 

“Which is obviously defective since you saw me. Yet another thing we have to fix.”

“Actually, I have experience with demiguises so you might need more advanced magic to be invisible to me.” Silence. Newt thought perhaps he’d said too much and should go back to the ignorant role they had assessed for him. “I don’t really have a theory as to why I could hear you though.” 

The group remained silent for a moment, until Gamora asked “What more advanced magic might you suggest?”

“I suppose it would depend on the goal. What you were doing is probably fine, even on most of wizardkind.” 

“Newt! You’re only telling us you’re a wizard _now?_ ” Quill pouted. “I thought we were buddies!” 

Rocket said, “Eh, I prefer sorcerers. They sound classier.” 

Gamora ignored the others and spoke directly to Newt. “The goal is to prevent someone’s body from being chemically transformed.” 

“That’s really a project more for a potions expert, but maybe an antidote administered in advance could get the job done?” Newt debated if he should refer the group to someone more qualified.

“We must inform this man of our objective to see if his magic can be of use.” 

“Drax, Gamora just did that.” Rocket was rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. 

Quill sat down, and indicated for Newt to join him. “There’s a guy named Steve. He was a hero. They called him Captain America.” 

Rocket began repeating “Erica, Erica, Erica, Erica.” 

“You are not required by law to provide the echoes. I checked,” Drax said. 

Gamora picked up the story. “Steve ends up betraying all of us. By us I mean everyone who isn’t evil.”

“Actually I think he betrays some evil people too,” Rocket chimed in with a smirk. “Anyway, Cap wasn’t always Cap.”

“He got Capitalized.”

Gamora continued. “He was actually quite a scrawny, ill child before a so-called Super Soldier Serum made him Captain America.” 

Rocket again: “Anyway, so long story short: we’re going back in time to make sure he doesn’t become Cap.” 

“No Capitalization.”

Newt guessed bad puns were Quill’s most valuable contribution to the team. Their tale seemed to be over, and Drax confirmed Newt’s assessment by inquiring, “What would you recommend?” 

“So… none of this has happened yet?” 

“Correct.” The others nodded along with Gamora’s answer. 

“You’ve already changed the past just by being here.” 

Rocket looked like he had another headache, or just remembered the same one he had earlier. Drax was making hand gestures that seemed to accompany a diagram he was drawing mentally. Gamora was just staring at Newt. 

“Good point, but I doubt everyone back in the future would agree we’ve done enough if we return and the only thing that’s different is a notation in your personal diary,” Quill explained. 

Gamora took a breath. “Yes, our mere presence could be enough of a factor to alter literally everything, but we can’t confirm until in the present.” 

At this time Groot reentered the area. “Where’s Pickett?” Newt asked. 

“I am Groot.” 

Newt then spotted the tips of Pickett’s finger branches on Groot’s shoulders. Pickett did not stay on Groot’s back long though, as he hopped off and began reenacting the dance party events from earlier. 

“I am Groot.” 

Suddenly Newt had an idea. “I have an idea.” 

Everyone looked at him, including Groot and Pickett, who had stopped moving. 

“What if you made a subtle change to this Steve person? After all, I bet seeing creatures believed to be impossible would be sufficient to derail the course of one’s life.” 

“I like this guy,” Rocket said, pointing at Newt. He turned to face Newt and clarified, “You’ve grown on me.” 

Quill remained skeptical. “I would just think I was having a bad trip. Hallucinations aren’t exactly uncommon.” 

Gamora rolled her eyes. “Your average person at this time wasn’t a recreational drug user. If the briefing was correct, even alcohol is outlawed.” 

“I am Groot.” 

Pickett resumed dancing. Newt finally put together that Pickett thought Groot’s constant self-introduction was an instruction. Newt shook his head at Pickett, who promptly ceased. 

“He’s just a kid,” Quill said with a worried tone. “Anyone he tells will chalk the story up to an overactive imagination.” 

“If Rocket, Groot and Pickett don’t seem to be enough, I can provide many more creatures.” 

Drax walked over and picked up both Groot and Pickett, placing one on each shoulder. “What are we waiting for?” 

No further words were exchanged, but Quill suddenly had a change of heart. “Alright, I suppose it’s unlikely to make things any worse.” 

And that was how Newt found himself knocking on the door of an apartment in Brooklyn. He quickly stood against the wall and waited for it to open. After a moment, it did.

“Hello?” A kid’s voice. Newt gave Pickett a nudge, and he rushed through the doorway, up the kid’s leg and torso, then back down his arm to stop at his hand. 

“Jiminy Cricket!” 

Newt nodded to Groot, who simply walked out in front of the kid, stopped and said “I am Groot.” 

“I… am Steve?” 

That was Rocket’s cue. He entered through the fire escape window. “Look kid, I need you to do something important for us.” 

The boy had backed into the living room and spotted Rocket. Steve looked like he might faint. 

Rocket didn’t care. “I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, you need to protect the environment.” 

Transfixed, Steve just nodded. 

“If you don’t, it gets mad.” 

Pickett pinched Steve’s hand. “Ow!” 

“If you do, it’s happy.” 

Groot started dancing. Steve smiled. 

“So when people start spewing crap about patriotism and war and junk, don’t listen. Countries don’t matter. Your planet matters.” Rocket started to head out the front door, with Pickett coming down to follow. 

Steve interrupted with a “Wait!” 

Each halted. 

“Thank you, talking raccoon.” 

Rocket opened his mouth, closed it, then after a moment said “You’re welcome,” and left.

“I am Groot!” Groot picked up Pickett and ran away. Newt waited in place until Steve closed the door. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and ran to catch up with the others. 

Back at the rendezvous point, Rocket reported to the team that if Steve did still get the serum, he’d be unlikely to become Captain America. Captain Earth might be possible though. The others seemed satisfied they could return to the future and say they did the best they could despite all that went wrong. 

Everyone else began saying their goodbyes to Newt and Pickett, but Groot was pouting in a corner. 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to go to him then.” Newt placed Pickett on the floor. Pickett tried to get Groot’s attention by dancing, but Groot was uninterested. “Go on then,” Newt encouraged him. 

Pickett ran up to Groot and gave him a tight hug. Groot didn’t react at first, but eventually wrapped his arms around Pickett as well. “I am Groot,” he said with sadness. 

Rocket cleared his throat. “Newt. Pickett. If we are ever in a situation where Groot is perfectly bisected and reforms into two Groots, we will gladly bring one of them to you.” 

At this, Groot cheered up and began spinning Pickett around. Newt spoke for both when he said, “Thank you, we would really appreciate that.” 

When Groot finally let Pickett go, Newt delivered him to his pocket and disapparated. 

When the Guardians of the Galaxy got back to their home time, they learned the title of Captain America had not gone to Steve Rogers, but instead to Peggy Carter.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all I know about the Cap is Hydra storyline is from the headlines when it was announced, so yeah.


End file.
